


First New Step

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil don't have anything planned for Christmas, so Phil goes in to train junior agents that also didn't have plans for the holidays. But Phil does want to try a new step in his sexual discovery. And Clint is happy to assist and make sure he has a a good time during</p>
            </blockquote>





	First New Step

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's my birthday! I know it's the day after Christmas but I've been trying to write some sort of Christmas stay for each of my series. Not a very good excuse, but. It's all I've got. Sorry everyone

Phil was in the middle of arms training with the new batch of junior agents on Christmas. All the agents that were there didn't have anything planned for Christmas so they came in to train. They'd been here long enough to hear pretty much all the rumors. And they've been with Phil almost all day. So, his personality seemed to match the rumors perfectly.

Clint was supposed to come in sometime during to let Phil know he was heading home, but right now he was testing some arrows Tony had sent over to R&D. After that, Clint walked through the doors of the range, bow in hand, and he made a beeline for Phil.

He waited till Phil was done explaining one of the guns he had set out to teach the junior agents to use. Phil finished his explanation, telling the agents to try hitting a target with the weapon. When everyone finished their turn, they turned back to Phil and Clint. They were terrible. Phil turned to the man standing by his side. "Agent Barton. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"You know I would."

"Agents. This is Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He is a master marksmen. The best there is. No one is better than him."

"Remember when I got drugged that one time on a mission in Quebec? And although you're not better than me at combat, I'm not better than you either."

"Yes, and he still managed to get his target exactly where I told him to hit the target. You've been drugged way more than that. We're still tied in that?"

"Why, Agent Coulson. Such high praise. And yeah we're still tied."

"Well when you're the best. You get high praise."

Clint smirked. "Is that the only reason I get praise."

"Yes. Now. Would you be so kind as to show the agents how to properly use this weapon?"

"No problem sweetie."

Phil didn't bat a lash at the pet name. Clint handed Phil his bow, and took up the gun Phil gestured to. He looked at it with some honest confusion and excitement.

"Have you used this one before Agent?"

Clint took aim. "...Nope." His first shot was as perfect as all his other shots. Perfectly in the middle. Bullseye. There was, some shocked sounds, but mostly murmuring saying it was probably a fluke. "Why didn't R&D let me test this one?"

"You were on a mission when they made it. So Natasha tested it instead."

Clint nodded. "What else can I try? I haven't used any of these."

"That's because you go with your preferred bow and arrow instead of using something else."

One of the junior agents spoke up at that. "Bow and arrow? You can't be serious. That's a joke right?"

"No, it's not." Clint took his bow back from Phil. "You think Shield would let me use this if I didn't kick ass with it? Anyway." He faced Phil. "I'm done, with R&D. So I'm headed home."

"Okay. You can cook whatever you feel like."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"I don't know Agent. Can you?"

"Oh would that be inappropriate? Oh well." Clint leaned in, but stopped half way.

Phil watched him with a little gleam in his eye, he was amused despite the blank expression on his face. Instead of wasting time, he went ahead and leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Clint softly.

There was some little surprised gasps from the group of junior agents, which was expected. And since Clint liked to mess with people, he didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss instead. Phil let out a breath through his nose then gently put a hand on Clint's chest. "Go home Agent."

"Yes sir."

Phil went back to training like that didn't just happen. He also completely ignored the smack to his ass he got from Clint as the blond walked away. The junior agents were a little flustered still, but got back to work. The next day Phil saw Clint in the hall, surrounded by baby agents. But Phil wanted to tell Clint that he wanted to try a next step when they got home.

Baby agents were all over Clint, girls and guys. Touching him, flirting with him, just trying to get with him. Clint was just standing there, pushing hands away and rejecting advances. Phil made it to the group and stopped just outside of it. "Agent Barton could you come here for a moment?"

"Uh, yes sir." Clint broke away from the group to stand in front of Phil. When Phil started to walk away, Clint followed. They were a small distance away, and Phil gestured for Clint to come closer. When he was close enough, Phil whispered, just loud enough for Clint to hear and that's it. "I want to try another step tonight."

Clint didn't whisper though. This would really throw off the other agents still there. Clint just really liked to mess with them. "Really? Do you know which step? Are you ready?"

"I don't know what step. But I'm ready. I'm sure."

"Okay. Alright then. I have to go see the range master actually. So, do you want me to swing by your office after to discuss it more, or just. Later at home?"

"Later."

"'Kay. See you later." Clint gave Phil a quick kiss and went on his way.

Phil didn't spare the junior agents much of a glance, but he could see that some were pissed, sad, or didn't care. Phil didn't care much either. They could flirt all they wanted. But Clint was his.

Clint did come by Phil's office later, but just to hang out in there since he didn't have anything else to do. They went home together when Phil was done working, changed, ate, then just lounged around in bed, watching TV. Clint was leaning against the headboard, and Phil was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

"You're ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But if you change your mind or you need us to slow down. Tell me."

"I will. I promise."

Clint started by turning Phil's head to kiss him briefly. He pulled Phil's shirt off slowly, trying to be careful because this was a delicate situation. He didn't want to scare Phil off or completely ruin the idea of sex for him. So he kept it slow to make sure he didn't accidentally cross the line.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt too?"

"I'm not embarrassed yet. But it'll help."

Clint pulled his shirt off, putting it aside to clean up the possible mess later. He dropped his head to Phil's shoulder to look over at his work. His hands ran up and down Phil's chest and stomach. He was excited and nervous. Excited to see Phil hard for him but nervous to mess it up somehow. So he took a deep breath as discretely as he could and kissed Phil's neck. Sucking on one spot softly.

His hands stopped on Phil's chest to play with his nipples. Phil wasn't making any noise but his breathing quickened a little. He took a break from Phil's neck to make sure he was okay. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Still okay."

Clint pinched Phil's nipples and smiled at the small moan it drew from Phil. He continued the sucking and the pinching until Phil was panting and letting out little moans. He let his hands drift down to Phil's pants. "Ready?"

Phil nodded.

Clint noticed how Phil's breath hitched when he pulled down the zipper. He stopped and took another deep breath. Phil noticed this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just excited."

"To see my dick?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. You won't disappoint."

Phil moaned as his underwear dragged over his erection when Clint pushed them down. Clint froze when he took Phil in his hand. "Nice."

"Nice?"

"I like your package."

"What does that mean?"

"I like it. I like how it looks, how it feels, the weight. I like it."

"Thank you?"

Clint chuckled. "You're welcome." He stroked up and down once, Phil hummed while he did it. "Still okay?"

"Clint. I'll tell you if I'm not okay I promise."

"Okay." Clint sped up slightly, squeezing just a little when he stroked up. Using precum to help slick the way. He started to kiss at Phil's neck. He kept slowly working Phil closer to the edge, smiling at the moans coming from Phil. Occasionally he threw out little comforting praises he thought were calming Phil down.

But this was taking a little longer than Clint expected. "Phil. You know you're doing great right? But don't hold back." Clint started stroking faster, tightening his hold a little.

Phil let out whining keen. He was ready to blow. But he was only holding back because he was afraid of what Clint might think if he came so fast.

"Come on Phil. Not now. Don't hold back now. You're doing too good to hold back."

Phil's breath hitched. He could feel his orgasm bubbling right below the surface, waiting to be released. But he was still nervous.

"Phil. I won't make fun of you, or think less of you if you come right now. I'd be so proud of you. You're so amazing for holding back for this long. But I want you to let go. Now."

Phil's jaw clenched tight and he curled in on himself like he always did when his orgasm hit. Once the hot spurts started to shoot from the tip of his cock, he moaned, loud. Phil bit his fist to muffle the sound like he also usually did. It was intense but it was also slow, easy, and gentle.

Clint was slowly stroking him through it, milking him. Phil's hips pulled back slightly and Clint let go. Phil looked back at Clint, panting. Clint smiled back and chuckled, licking his hand clean. He laughed when Phil's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red at the action.

After his hand was clean Clint kissed Phil softly. He grabbed his shirt and gently cleaned Phil off. He then kissed Phil again, slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth. Phil moaned at the taste of himself but kept kissing Clint. Clint's hands framed Phil's face when he pulled back. "How are you feeling? You alright?"

Phil nodded.

"Kind of in shock a little bit?"

Another nod.

"Tired too."

"Mhm."

Clint grinned and kissed Phil again. "You really did do fucking great. I can't believe you held back for so long. But don't do that anymore. Unless like, that's what we're trying to do. Anyway. So proud of you, you did amazing."

"I really did that good?"

"So good. I have to go to the bathroom to take care of myself because watching you just. Oh god, seeing you just. Because of me. That. Damn. I almost blew my load in my pants."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. I know you don't want to touch or look but if you could see or feel how hard I am. You'd be damn proud of yourself too. So if you could just, give me a little while. I'll be back."

Clint kissed Phil's cheek and left to use the bathroom in the hall. Phil sat up and hugged a pillow with a dopey smile. He was mostly proud of himself because Clint was proud of him. He didn't know what it was, but every time Clint looked at him with pride, or told him he was amazing, or doing a good or great job. It just sent a burst of happiness and pleasure through him. He might just look it up.

After a while Clint did come back. And he came back with water and two bananas. They ate and took turns drinking the water. Phil got up to throw away the peels and wash the cup. When he got back, Clint had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top.

"You don't have on any underwear do you?"

"Nope. No I do not."

Phil smiled and changed into pajama pants and a T-shirt. Clint wrapped his arms around Phil when he climbed into bed. "So how do you feel about doing that?"

"I have no problem with it."

"Alright. First new experience was a success. You curl up when you. You know?"

"Yeah. I always curl up and bite my fist. I didn't the first time I tried, doing this by myself. But then I felt the urge to bite something, so. My fist."

"I didn't cross any lines or anything?"

"No everything was fine."

"Good good. How did the junior agents around me take the kiss?"

"Some looked pissed. Some sad. Some didn't care. I wouldn't be surprised if some still went after you or after me telling me I don't deserve you and stuff."

"Did someone say that to you?"

"No but I heard some people talking about how they don't understand what you could possibly want with me or see in me."

"You're okay right?"

"Yeah. It hurts a little because you know how I think about not being wanted and stuff, but. You're here with me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"You get some sleep. I know you're tired. Oh, and Phil. Merry Christmas. I know we decided not to do anything, but I hope that this was, a little bit of a present for you."

"It really was. But, I feel a little bad. You didn't get anything out of this."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I got to be the first person to ever give you a hand job. The first person to ever make you come. That's a present to me."

"Are you sure? I can try to do something for you, or get you something."

"Well. If you're that worried about it. Can you make me some cookies tomorrow?"

"Cookies?"

"Yeah."

"You want, cookies?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Merry Christmas Clint."

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
